emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Physique
__TOC__ The (体) is one of the three main attributes of the Cultivation; every person is born with the Physique, Life Wheel and Fate Palace. The Physique directly affect person's physical strength and contains person's life force. The source of power for any Physique is the Inner Physique that exists inside the person's heart. Unlike the Fate Palace and the Life Wheel which cannot be changed after birth, the Physique of a person can be improved by using the appropriate Physique Merit Law. Unfortunately, Physique Merit Laws are extremely rare, especially for Saint Physique and Immortal Physique. Even powerful Imperial Lineages are not guaranteed to have at least one such Merit Law. The Physique Scripture, one of the Nine Grand Heavenly Scriptures, contains supreme Physique Merit Laws for every type of the Physique. Levels The Physique classified into the following levels: * Mortal Physique (凡体) * Houtian Physique (后天之体) * Xiantian Physique (先天之体) * King Physique (皇体) * Saint Physique (圣体) * Immortal Physique (仙体) Person can be born with any Physique from Mortal to Saint, but no one ever had a natural born Immortal Physique; it can only be cultivated from the lower levels. Limitations Each Physique is limited within its branch and can be cultivated only from/into the corresponding Physique. For example, if someone is born with the Xiantian Physique, the Golden Savage Bull Physique, he can cultivate it into the King Physique, but only into the Tyrannical King Physique. The Tyrannical King Physique in turn can be cultivated into the Saint Physique, but only into the Tyrannical Saint Physique. Finally, the Tyrannical Saint Physique can be cultivated into the Immortal Physique, but only into the Furious Immortal Tyrannical Physique. In other words, person with the Golden Savage Bull Physique can't cultivate it into, for example, the Solar Immortal Physique or the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique; he is confined within the branch of his Physique. The only known exception to this rule is the Mortal Physique. It isn't a part of any branch, so it can be cultivated into any level and type of the Physique, from Houtian to Immortal, and only then it will be confined within its branch as any other Physique. Types Inheritance The Physique can be inherited from one's ancestor in a few different ways: * If one has a Demon among ancestors it is likely to manifest in the form of the Houtian Physique. For example, Xu Hui's father was a Golden Hawk and Xu Hui was born with the Golden Hawk Physique, Huangfu Feng's ancestor was a Golden Bird and she was born with the Golden Bird Physique, etc. * If one has an ancestor with the Immortal, Saint or King Physique it is possible to have a natural born Physique in the same branch of the same or lower level (except for the Immortal Physique). Entire Furious Immortal Saint Country is created around this fact. Its Progenitor cultivated the Furious Immortal Tyrannical Physique, so his descendants are often born with a Xiantian to Saint Physiques of its branch. Another example is Lion's Roar Heavenly King who was born with the Tyrannical Saint Physique, because his ancestor cultivated the Furious Immortal Tyrannical Physique. * It is also possible to inherit the Houtian Physique. For example, Chen Baojiao inherited her Ancestral Grandmother's Tyrannical Valley Immortal Spring Physique after countless generatons. * The Physique of the ancestor can cause a "mutation" of one's Physique. For example, Su Yonghuang, is a descendant of , who cultivated the Solar Immortal Physique. As such, she believed that she was born with the Minor Sky Physique, a King Physique from the Solar Immortal Physique's branch. But in reality, she was born with the Complete Yang Saint Physique, because one of her ancestors had a Heavenly Evil Physique and it affected her. Completion Levels The Physique of a person can be cultivated to two levels: Minor Completion (小成) It is the first breakthrough in the realm of Physique and after it the body itself would have been successfully tempered, but in order to achieve it one should endure a Physique Tribulation. Those who reach minor completion at young age would have a greater chance of reaching Grand Completion in the future. Half Completion (中成) This level is reached after surpassing one's Life Reduction, if prior to it the Physique is at Minor Completion. It isn't obligatory to go through this step due to isn't really a breakthrough in the realm of Physique, essentially it wouldn't have any major changes. The Physique will just became more powerful due to the rise in Blood Energy and a better foundation will be laid out for Grand Completion in the future. But for Immortal Physiques, this level is very important because only a Grand Completion Immortal Physique that went through the half completion step would be flawless and would be capable to assail an Immortal Emperor. Grand Completion (大成) It is the last breakthrough in the realm of Physique and once achieved all Physique's power could be fully used. One need to be at least at the Virtuous Paragon level to survive the Physique Tribulation for the grand completion Immortal Physique. Many natural born Saint Physiques were able to cultivate their Physiques to grand completion extremely quickly, but in the end they die from the tribulation because their cultivation isn't enough. Multiple Physiques Due to having only one body, it is normally impossible to cultivate more than one Physique. The only known method to do so is by using the One Thought Creating Myriad Physiques to create multiple inner physiques. Only two cultivators in the history were able to cultivate more than one Physique: # Black Dragon King, who cultivated two Immortal Physiques to the . # Li Qiye, who currently cultivates four Immortal Physiques.